Lonely request
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ash and Ryoma are back from their adventures and arrive in Pallet town only to find that Gary seems to be suffering from the 'no-girlfriend' virus. Is Ryoma willing to help him out? Gary/Ryoma R T ONESHOT Shounen-ai!


**Time to move, time to make it happen! Got it stuck in my head, Oh right! Great fics all week! Look forward for it!**

**Pairing: Says in the description. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or POT.**

* * *

><p>Another sunny day in Pallet town and Ash and his new best friend, Ryoma were both on their way to professor Oak's lab for an update on their pokedexes. They were just beginning to enter the small town when Gary Oak, Ash's long time rival had went out to greet them in his grandfather's stead; wearing his dashing new white lab coat that perfected his image of becoming a pokemon researcher.<p>

"Hey Ash, glad to see you made your way back without getting eaten by wild pokemon. Your friend here must have scared him off." Gary's words were ineffective in Ash's case and he looked around to see if professor Oak was playing some kind of trick on them.

"Ash who is he?" Surprised to hear such words come out of a friend of Ash's, Gary scowled in disgust and began to pick a fight with him.

"I'll have you know, I'm the grandson of one of the greatest pokemon researchers alive! Don't get cocky just because you're Ash's friend." The said boy was looking a bit confused. It was usually him that picked fights with Gary, to think that his new best friend had the same effect on Gary.

Ash's friend lowered the hat on his head to cover up his eyes and walked past Gary. Ash and Gary both watched as the boy made his way toward the lab where it was said to be owned by professor Oak and run by several different people.

Gary and Ash looked at each other and then ran to catch up with the boy who was now taking a small break by setting up his feet on the arm of a chair that was resting in the corner.

"So who's the new bossy friend of yours, Ash?" As snooty and rude as it sounded, Ash knew that Gary meant well even if he was his rival.

"His name is Ryoma Echizen. His parents moved here from Veridian City. He also has a pokedex." Ash told Gary as the two young boys gathered around him, staring down at him as though he were some sort of new species of pokemon to be inspected.

"Humph, doesn't look so hot. Could take off his jacket, then he would seem hot. Ash, you don't need this guy trailing around with you, let me take care of him. I'll show him a real good time!" Ash was stunned to hear such words coming from his used-to-be-rival.

Sure the guy had saved his butt in the past from dire situations but this was a whole different story. Gary was actually _willing _to show a newcomer around. Ash thought that Gary would pass that kind of thing off as 'boring' or 'stupid' but he was actually suggesting the idea.

Just to show that he was serious, Gary pushed Ash outside, closing the door behind him, locking him out at the same time. The lab was empty with nothing but desks and chairs strung around the room to make it look livelier.

"Ryoma, was it? Perhaps you may know my intentions already but…I want you to be my boyfriend! Of course I'll be leading you out for a good time. What do you say?" It was an offer that no girl could refuse so what man would refuse this offer either?

"Stupid. What kind of question is that?" Ryoma asked and took his feet down from the arm of the chair and began to walk toward the laboratory door but got blocked off by Gary.

"Don't call me stupid! If there's something I want, I'll get it, got it?" Gary looked serious and this threw Ryoma for a loop.

Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, Ryoma looked Gary in the eyes and lowered his hat, covering up his face to hide the blushing. There was no such man or woman who had declared such trivial matters to him before. This was a first for Ryoma.

"All right, I'll be your boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, just get out of the way."

Gary moved aside and was about to let the other boy go until something came over him. He wasn't desperate or twisted like Ash thought of him but rather, sad and lonely. Although he had all his fans with him during his travels, Gary had no one to really talk to until now, another person who shared the same bitterness towards others and though of themselves as high class above all else.

"Stay with me, for a while, Ryoma." Feeling like he wouldn't be getting out of there soon if he didn't comply, Ryoma agreed and let go of the door knob, allowing Gary to hug him from behind.

"What makes you think you're alone?" Gary was surprised to hear something like that. He had never heard something like this before in his life.

Ryoma let out a sigh and took off his cap, placing it on top of Gary's head. He smiled at Gary and said these last words before leaving the building. "I'll be your boyfriend, so stop pestering me." Gary stood there, alone with just the cap on his head, replaying Ryoma's words in his head.

'Ryoma is my…boyfriend!' Gary thought to himself as he felt the hat on his head, blushing beet red.

In all his days of being a pokemon researcher and master, Gary never thought to have a girlfriend before. To him, this was the best thing since he first got his Eevee. Gary had pictured it all now, Ryoma and him prancing through the fields and battling pokemon together and taking care of them.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope it wasn't so cheesy I tried not to!**


End file.
